David Evans
David Evans ('''Japanese: Endou Daisuke) is 'Mark Evans'' grandfather and the original '''Inazuma Eleven's''' coach. He is also the coach of '''Little Gigant. Appearance He has grey beard and mostly hides his identity with his black glasses although his eyes are shown to be black. He is shown to have similar appearances with his grandson, Mark Evans. Personality He is kind and a warmhearted person. He cares about his grandson, his whole family and his team too. Even though at times he can get angry, especially when Garshield attacked Little Gigant. Plot Season 1 He was known for being one of the best soccer players, his grandson Mark idolized him. During this time it was said that he was dead but that before he died he was a great person. Season 3 They said that he was dead, but later it was revealed that he was still alive and was the coach of Little Gigant. It was said that he could have died because of Ray Dark. Mark managed to win the Football Frontier by using his techniques. He was good friends with the Principle of Fauxhore Junior High, and trusted him with one of Daisuke's notebooks, containing Fist of Justice, Mugen The Hand, and The Earth and other unnamed moves, telling his old friend as stated, to burn the book away. In the FFI, Nelly said to Mark that his grandfather might be on the island, which made Mark happy. He is always seen in a truck and driving around. In Mark's progress in the nationals, he always looks out. He was referred by Mark as the old man with a tire truck because he still doesn't know that he is his grandfather. His cover was blown first by Nelly, and then he revealed himself to Gregory Smith (whom he apparently had known for a long time). He stated that Inazuma Japan is the strongest team that he wants to face. He also seemed to be enjoying the final match. When the match ended, he said something to Rococo and the others about how they feel when they play soccer. At the end he said goodbye to Mark and Seymour as he stated that he had some other plans to do. In Episode 126, he called Endou's mother saying that he had made a new team in another country again. Plot (GO) Movie In the movie, he appeared in Mark's flashback where he was seen in the hospital talking to Endou about soccer. Plot (Chrono Stone) Raimon first had a problem in trying to read the Scriptures of the Champion, especially when they cannot see David anymore because he is dead, but Fei suggested they can time travel to the time where he is still alive. David appeared in Episode 10 (Chrono Stone). He talked to Jude and Sorano Aoi. At the end of the episode, he said to Raimon that he will be their coach for the match opposing them against Protocol Omega 2.0. In Episode 11, he was transformed into the Chrono Stone.